


Open Your Eyes to this Twisted Play of Lies

by Mello_Time



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, Everyone besides Saihara is more mentioned than anything, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Introspection, Major Spoilers, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, OOC, Short, but on purpose, i guess?, it's kinda just Saihara dying, sorta - Freeform, vent more than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Time/pseuds/Mello_Time
Summary: Saihara read the script gleefully at some point, more than excited to watch it play out.Now that he's center stage, the revealed villain, he feels tired and sick more than anything.-Just a little blurb about if Saihara was the mastermind, but didn't really like it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Open Your Eyes to this Twisted Play of Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unexpected Developments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848781) by [adylini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adylini/pseuds/adylini). 



Saihara could barely hear what was spilling out of his mouth at this point.

He could see their horrified faces; whatever bullshit he was spouting now, it was enough for the grin pasted on Ouma’s face to strain and Yumeno to shake where she stood at her podium. His ears vaguely registered that his monologue was reaching the point about meaninglessness and characters and whatnot. A little before he was supposed to be cut off by someone’s supposed hope, or so the script called for.

God, this was so stupid.

Just as said script dictated, Momota butted in with something about sidekicks and belief and  _ are you out of your goddamn mind Shuuichi  _ that more floated past Saihara’s attention rather than grabbing it. Of course, his body and mouth respond perfectly to the passionate words, playing that mastermind role that he was supposed to. Whatever his response was, it got Momota even more fired up, but quieter. Not that Saihara could really tell, as the world seemed to be separated from him by a thick sheet of fog.

He can see Harukawa’s death glare, so his job of being the despair ridden insane persona he’s supposed to be is definitely working. It’s weird to think that at some point, back when Akamatsu was standing on solid ground and not piano keys, he hadn’t had to separate his mind and body to pull the insanity off. 

Fakes insecurity in front of despair in the beginning, hides insecurity behind the crazy by the end. That was despair-inducing itself, but Saihara never wanted to hear that word again, even as it fell from his lips passively along with  _ Enoshima Junko  _ and  _ characters _ and  _ Danganronpa _ . People who wanted Danganronpa were disgusting, and Saihara watched himself convince the survivors of that very fact, using his body as a sacrifice. 

The rest of the trial passed by in a blur, Kiibo being controlled by the audience, said audience being swayed by Momota’s beaming hope to abstain from voting, just like Ouma said they should. To let Danganronpa die so that no one suffers anymore. Seeing those two work together was weird, even if it had been scripted to happen. Harukawa and Yumeno lifted up from Saihara’s own accursed despair, them all working together to paint Team Danganronpa and himself as the demons they were. Saihara wanted to cry, confess to them that they were right, this was  _ sickening,  _ he was so tired of it and wanted it to be over, but just let the plastic hatred at defeat slither out in poisoned words. 

Monokuma’s voice and screen declared their conclusion correct, and they all stepped off the platforms and bore their eyes into him, disgust and betrayal running rampant in almost all of them.

Weird how the only one not blistering his skin with those glares of hatred was Momota, the one who he let down the most.

At some point, Saihara’s head had come back to his body, and he saw and felt it crystal clear when Momot just looked at him contemplatively instead of angrily. Saihara let his act fall away, and just looked at the astronaut blankly. The taller sighed, but stayed quiet. Somber magenta spoke clearer than words anyway.

_ Was I wrong to believe in you? _ They asked for. Saihara felt that urge to cry only get stronger, but held back more for wanting to speak his real feelings than to replace it with crazed laughter.

“So this is where it ends,” the faux detective says instead, and he can see them all startle at his tone shift. It probably sounds a lot more like how he acted for most of the game, but also not like it. He’s not trying to be anyone anymore. As if there was anyone behind the layers of personality he’d caked on in the first place. “I can’t say I’m surprised.”

The hatred didn’t go away, but he could see glimmers of curiosity. He didn’t have anything to say in that moment, so he let the silence hang. Words were surprisingly hard to say when your entire reservoir of responses was taken away.

“I’m going to die, huh,” More absent thoughts than cohesive sentences, but fuck it, he doesn’t want to do that. “Just like I deserve.” No noise at all. The screens had shut off and the lights were dark, no one here to watch how it all goes down from here. Besides the survivors. Saihara gives them the only smile he can muster, a weak and small one that feels refreshing after the stupidly full ones he’d been doing for what felt like hours.

“You guys did great. For surviving, I mean. And for ending the games, too.” 

Harukawa interjects at that, with a cold “You should be more upset by that, but who knows what fucked up things go on inside your despair ridden head.” 

Saihara gives a genuine laugh at that. It’s a lot different from both Detective Saihara and Mastermind Saihara, more of a breathy giggle than anything. “Yeah, that’s true.” He looks her in the eye. “But no one's watching, so I don’t really care about that anymore.”

Whatever he wants to say, he’s going to have to say it now. Kiibo looks ready to end it all at a moment's notice, so he might as well give them some sort of closure. He knows they’ll most likely survive this, even if they’re all supposed to die. His smile turns shaky, and he lets those tears he’s been holding back take over.

“Thanks, everyone. I couldn’t have anyone better to share my last moments with. You won’t ever forgive me, I know. Like I said, people like me deserve to die, rot in hell just like the one I created for you. That hurts a lot, more than I can or will say, but who cares. You deserve someone to hate for all of this, and I’ll gladly fulfill that role. I’m a monster of a person. But I can’t really manage the crazy act anymore, so.”

He looks at them all, eyes landing on Ouma, who’s been remarkably quiet. “You hate liars. You’ve said it before. You probably know exactly how much I’ve lied. What that really means is up to you. The world could be what I said, or the exact opposite. I could just be one crazy person who set this all up and lied my ass off to fulfill some sick fantasy of mine. The choice is yours. Whatever you do, just remember to not forgive me. That’s the only thing I really want you guys to think.”

Saihara nodded to Kiibo. “You can do the honors.”

The robot nods, and just as quickly, they all pile into the elevator as a beam of blue rockets up out of the trial room.

The dome is lit up in explosions, the already crumbling academy barely standing, flashes of blue illuminate the sky, along with small rays of true sunlight that spill through cracks in the dome. Debris and rocks are falling like meteors, and Saihara watches the survivors diving for cover as they crash into the ground. He stays out to watch, meeting eyes with some of them as they’re eyes flicked from him to some point above him. Saihara knows what that means, but doesn’t move from that spot.

Monokuma is beside him. They watch as he and the bear wave. Saihara lets his quiet glee take over his face. Kiibo, high above, has pressed his self destruct button. He knows that he won’t live long enough to see them in the real world. Real satisfaction spills through his body, as he mouths a final goodbye.

When Saihara’s story ends with a bright pink smear, the curtains close. Surprisingly, the survivors find themselves yearning for an encore.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to spit some of my thoughts out. I've recently gotten attached to Mastermind Saihara and Pre-game Saihara, so I used the idea.
> 
> (The title came from a poem I wrote and I'm gonna go quietly be proud of it bye)


End file.
